The present invention relates to a novel rubber material. More particularly, it relates to a rubber material having a hardness of from 30.degree. as measured with an A-type rubber hardness tester to 15.degree. as measured with an F-type rubber hardness tester and an impact resilience of not less than 50%, which material is especially useful as vibration-proof (or vibration-isolating, vibration-absorbing or vibration-damping) materials, sound-proof (or sound-isolating or sound-absorbing) materials, shock-absorbing materials or cushioning materials.
A variety of rubber materials have so far been used as vibration-proof, sound-proof, shock-absorbing or cushioning materials. However, conventional vibration-proof materials are poor in vibration-absorbing characteristics, especially in the superlow frequency range of about 5 Hz to about 10 Hz. Therefore, when such rubber materials are used in making rubber sheets for record player turntable, vibration insulators for record player, etc., outside vibrations cannot be excluded efficiently, hence high fidelity reproduction of source sound can hardly be expected. Conventional sound-proof, shock-absorbing or cushioning rubber materials are also unsatisfactory.